Arco Iris de esperanza para una grifo
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Cuando Gilda está a punto de morir de hambre y sed en las montañas, recuerda a los únicos seres que amó en su vida: su padre y Rainbow Dash.


**ARCO IRIS DE ESPERANZA PARA UNA GRIFO**

Cansada, hambrienta, Gilda aparece volando como un diminuto punto en la inmensidad azul. Es hermoso el mundo desde allí arriba: las montañas se cortan como acantilados y entre ellas se acumulan como en un cuenco fragantes pinos, sumando a todo eso el cielo más azulado y con más nubes de todo el mundo.

La grifo se detiene en una montaña a recuperar el aliento y tratar de alimentarse. Dos semanas volando hacia su pueblo natal en el Reino Grifo le pesan sobre el cuerpo.

"_¡Por favor! ¡Falta tan poco para llegar!_"

Atrapa una lagartija que toma el sol y la devora desesperadamente. Escupe los huesos mientras su rostro ojeroso tiembla.

"_¡Por favor, Gilda estúpida, aguanta!_"

Voltea las piedras y traga todo lo que encuentra: gusanos, babosas, caracoles, arañas, una que otra culebrilla. Eso es lo que ha estado comiendo desde que salió de Ponyville, desde que se ganó una mala reputación entre los ponies y entre su mejor y única amiga...

Rainbow Dash.

Débil, su cuerpo devorándose a sí misma por la falta de nutrientes, Gilda se echa al suelo y se voltea a ver las nubes. Cada nube que pasa le trae recuerdos.

Pasa una nube con forma de nido...

Su familia la quería mucho. Su familia es sólo su padre pero es toda la familia que conoce. Él era pescador de nubes: capturaba las nubes con grandes redes y se las vendía a los costureros grifos que las convertían en hermosos sombreros, mantas o cortinas. Ella nunca fue buena haciendo amistades; prefería ayudar a su padre en la pesca de nubes, para que su padre no se agotara tanto.

Pasa una nube que le recuerda a la silueta de su padre mientras recogía las redes...

Su padre quería que ella fuera mucho mejor que él, por eso la envió a probar fortuna a Equestria. Gilda nunca quiso irse de su lado, pero razonó que si obtenía un buen empleo podría ayudar económicamente a su padre de una manera que ella nunca podría hacer si se quedaba en el Reino Grifo.

Pasa una nube triangular como una montaña difuminada...

Con todo lo que había ahorrado en su vida, la envió a Cloudsdale, a la Escuela de Vuelo Veloz, en la que ingresó gracias a una beca que la princesa Celestia otorga a las criaturas de otras razas. Obteniendo un título de voladora veloz de tan prestigiosa escuela, en el Reino obtendría un trabajo excelente. Por desgracia, allí, por problemas culturales sumados a su inexperiencia para socializar, no consiguió hacer amigos. De hecho, algunos pegasos solían divertirse acosándola.

Pasa una nube larga como una pluma nebulosa...

Ella un día perdió la paciencia y atacó a un pegaso; lo dejó deformado de por vida a fuerza de picotazos y duras garras. Nadie se le acercó desde entonces, pero era mejor así. O al menos así lo creía.

Pasa una nube similar a un relámpago nebuloso...

Rainbow Dash fue su única amiga de toda la vida. Ella era una estudiante nueva incorporada a mitad de semestre, que nada sabía de su evento turbulento. Fue el mejor día de su vida. Rainbow se sentó junto a ella en el almuerzo, en la única mesa con asientos vacíos, donde estaba ella como una sombra solitaria. Rainbow Dash se sentó junto a ella, sonriendo, y se pusieron a platicar.

El mejor día de su vida.

"_Dashie, por favor, perdóname._"

¿Qué la llevó a ser tan violenta con los ponies? Ella no podría precisarlo. ¿Qué la llevó a gritarle de esa forma a Fluttershy, siendo que apenas sí sintió el impacto a través de su muralla de plumas? Nunca lo sabría.

"_Sólo... sólo soy idiota..._"

El implacable sol seca su cuerpo, deshidratándola. No le quedan fuerzas, el viaje la ha acabado. "_Al menos moriré en mi país._"

Siente que la conciencia se le escurre como el contenido de un huevo entre los dedos. Sus pensamientos orbitan a las únicas dos criaturas que quiso en su vida: su padre, de patas callosas, mirada triste y sonrisa golpeada por el viento, de espalda encorvada de tanto inclinarse para recoger las redes, y el recuerdo de sus caricias y sus lágrimas al no poder ofrecerle cada día nada más que un irrisorio trozo de carne seca. Y Rainbow Dash, la única que trajo felicidad a su desgraciada vida en Cloudsdale, la que trajo un maremoto de colores a su gris existencia, toda la dicha de un grifo contenida en los colores del arco iris.

Ellos dos son lo único en que Gilda puede pensar mientras queda inconsciente y muere lentamente bajo el sol.

* * *

><p><em>—Gilda, Gilda, despierta.<em>

_—¿Ah?_

_Gilda abre sus ojos y la voz se hunde en lo más profundo de su garganta cuando ve a Rainbow Dash, mirándola comprensivamente, frente a ella. Están sobre una nube, de fondo la fachada imponente de Cloudsdale, y abajo un campo de girasoles en flor, como en los viejos tiempos..._

_—¿Dashie? ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?_

_—¿Recuerdas este lugar? —dice la pegaso—. Aquí, hace años, tú me dijiste que nunca te rendirías hasta hacer que tu padre no trabajara ni un día más de su vida._

_Gilda mira bajo la nube. En efecto, es el mismo campo de girasoles de hace tanto tiempo._

_—¿Te vas a rendir, Gilda?_

_—No me quedan fuerzas, Dashie —Gilda se acurruca en la nube._

"Estoy delirando. Rainbow Dash no está aquí. Voy a morir sola sobre una roca en la montaña."

_—¿En serio, Gilda? Tú me dijiste cuando nos graduamos que yo siempre estaría en tu corazón. Estoy contigo, Gilda, y no estoy sólo porque tú quieres que no esté. ¿Por qué quieres morir?_

_Gilda cierra los ojos y dos lágrimas grises como mercurio corren por sus plumas._

_—Lo arruiné todo. Me gané el odio de todos con mi actitud violenta. Me gané tu odio, Dashie..._

_—Yo no te odio. Nadie te odia. Tú crees que te odian, pero ese odio sólo está en tú mente. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, me bastó con preguntar si podía sentarme contigo para iniciar nuestra amistad; y a ti te basta con pedir perdón y todos te perdonarán e incluso podrían volverte tus amigos._

_Gilda abre sus ojos. Rainbow Dash está arrodillada a su lado, posando un ala protectoramente sobre ella. La grifo se acurruca en la pegaso, como cuando de polluela se acurrucaba en brazos de su padre cuando tenía pesadillas, y llora, llora hasta que sus ojos sencillamente no pueden aguar más lágrimas._

_—¡Perdóname, Dashie! —grita medio ahogada por los sollozos._

_La pegaso sonríe, y para Gilda es tan reconfortante como agua fresca._

_—Ya te perdoné, Gilda. Pero por favor, no te rindas._

_Gilda se levanta, levantando aires imperiales cuando yergue la cabeza. Rainbow Dash sonríe aún más._

_—¡Los grifos nunca se rinden!_

* * *

><p>—¡Hija! ¡Mi hija, mi hija! ¡Oh, Dioses, Dioses! ¿Por qué?<p>

Gritos desgarradores. Una luz misteriosa y cobriza llena la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados. Alguien la abraza, la aprieta fuertemente e inclina su llorosa cabeza sobre ella. Ella reconocería esa voz y esos brazos aún media aturdida como ahora.

_"¿Papá?"_

—Bardo y su hijo la encontraron en una montaña mientras cazaban basiliscos.

—La trajimos tan rápido como pudimos. Lo siento, Kelvin.

—Mi hija... mi hija... se me ha muerto... mi única hija...

_"¡Papá! ¡Estoy bien, no llores!"_

La voz es zigzagueante como un relámpago. Cada sollozo es tan desgarrador, que Gilda hace un soberano esfuerzo y trata de decirle a su padre que está bien.

—Papá...

Su voz es apagada, pero al parecer es oída. Trata de abrir los ojos.

—¡Se está moviendo!

—¡Rápido, traigan a un chamán!

—¡Muévanse!

Siente como varios brazos la agarran y la llevan hacia algún lugar.

Se duerme.

Y despierta sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, o sin siquiera saber que ha pasado.

Es de mañana, el sol apenas está saliendo. Está en su antiguo nido, en su cueva. A su lado, un grifo de mediana edad ya entrando a la tercera edad duerme en el suelo. Es exactamente igual a ella, sólo que sus plumas ya están tiñéndose de blanco.

—¡Papá! —grita y se levanta para abrazarlo. El grifo se asusta al principio, pero al ver a su hija, su rostro se ilumina y parece rejuvenecer cien años en un segundo.

—¡Hijita! ¡Gildita mía! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

Ambos se dan el abrazo más cálido que se ha dado alguna vez en la historia de las montañas. Ambos, padre e hija, lloran de la emoción.

—¡Gildita, yo pensando que están bien allá en Equestria y me llegas por poco como cadáver!

—¡Papá! ¡Te extrañé tanto, cada día de mi vida!

—¡Yo igual, Gildita!

Gilda se recuesta en el nido y su padre se sienta a su lado. Ambos sienten que se deben algo el uno al otro. Así, la grifo le cuenta todas sus vivencias, sin falta pues la memoria de un grifo es dura, desde que cruzó las montañas hasta su casi mortal regreso. Y a su vez, su padre le cuenta todos los hechos que acaecieron desde que se fue. Para cuando las sombras del crepúsculo tiñen de rojo el suelo, su padre le ofrece un cuenco de sopa.

Gilda cree ver en una constelación que se dibuja por su ventana, la figura sonriente de Rainbow Dash que sonríe y la saluda. Mira luego a su padre que también sonríe. Gilda siente en su pecho arder la dicha como una brasa bañada en alcohol.

"_¡Papá! ¡Dashie!_"

Ambos, padre e hija, se funden en un largo abrazo. Y la familia que está incompleta, dos corazones que están incompletos, vuelven a estar completos.

**FIN**


End file.
